As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The physical frame of an information handling system is known as the chassis. An information handling system, including its chassis, is typically housed with a rack. A rack is a structure that is able to house multiple information handling systems, with each system occupying one or more slots in the rack. Multiple racks can be housed within a single room or data center. The design of the rack typically allows access to and removal of each system from the rack.
One difficulty of data centers is the heat generated by the multiple computer systems in the data center. Excessive heat leads to high cooling costs for a data center and can result in the degradation in the performance of the computer systems of the rack or data center. In an effort to remove heat from a data center having multiple racks, racks having a sizeable depth have been arranged in a cooling center along parallel lines in a row so that the heat from two adjacent racks is expelled into a common area between the racks, which area is known as the hot aisle. Directly opposite the hot aisle, on the other side of each row of racks is a cool aisle, which is distinguished by the fact that no heated air is expelled from a rack into the cool aisle. Although the arrangement of rows of racks to create alternating and wide hot aisles and cool aisles creates some advantages in the management of heat generated by the computer systems of the data center, this arrangement has a large footprint and consumes a substantial amount of floor space in the data center, thereby reducing the number of computer systems that can be housed within the available space of the data center.